


Mutual Consent

by KiaMianara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: I so have no idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing is never able to agree with himself about anything, except when it concerns to a certain treacherous seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I wrote this in 2008 about one and a half hour before my official graduation ceremony. What does that say about my life?

* * *

 

Blitzwing could never agree with himself about anything, not even the weather.

 

Hothead preferred summer heat, Random loved snow, but, although he was dubbed `Icy´, the third personality couldn’t stand either.

 

Random went `singing in ze rain´, Hothead trained regardless of the weather and Icy had to bath out whatever sickness they eventually caught and just wanted to be back on Cybertron where they had no weather at all.

 

Hothead wanted high-grade, Random low-grade, Icy just wished they would stop bickering about the order already.

 

They couldn’t even agree as to why they were Decepticons. Icy was intrigued by Megatron’s plans to take over the universe, Hothead was always ready to turn against each and everyone just for the sake of destruction and Random didn’t care at all as long as there was always someone around to pester.

 

 

There was a lot they could and did argue about, but there was also one thing they always agreed on: Starscream.

 

 

Of course they wanted him for different reasons. His wits, even when clouded by his ego; to break his arrogance and have him squirming and begging; the way his optics glowed whenever he managed to annoy the pit out of him. They could never agree who’s reason was the best, but in this case it was alright, because it was Starscream and the seeker could handle all three of them without minding to be shared and had this stunning ability to make everything they couldn’t agree on seem unimportant.

 

It didn’t matter what weather it was on earth or elsewhere in this universe, Starscream always found a reasons to complain about it, and when he sat at a table, ranting about one thing or the other, it didn’t matter anymore what they were drinking, and to the Pit with Megatron and all Decepticons when Starscream got this lustful twinkle in his optics.

 

Of course they couldn’t agree on what they should do with the other on those occasions, each personality having their own preferences, but fortunately was the seeker very flexible and as long as Starscream didn’t mind, they didn’t either.

 

**END**


End file.
